


Easily hurt and broken

by Shadow456



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow456/pseuds/Shadow456
Summary: Levi could feel sweat dripping down his neck as he walked hand in hand with his boyfriend Nico through the hospital entrance. It wasn’t like their relationship was a secret, whenever someone asked them about it they always said the truth but it was not a common fact that people knew about them. And already he could feel the burning stares and judgmental eyes following them.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So I am a HUGE fan of Schmico and I have just recently begun to watch Grey's Anatomy (I know I am late). So forgive me if I get anything incorrect. the way I am writing this will follow a bit of cannon but mostly I think I will add a bit of some other scenarios in here. Please feel free to share your thoughts and feelings. :)

Levi could feel sweat dripping down his neck as he walked hand in hand with his boyfriend Nico through the hospital entrance. It wasn’t like their relationship was a secret, whenever someone asked them about it they always said the truth but it was not a common fact that people knew about them. And already he could feel the burning stares and judgmental eyes following them. 

Levi knew that he had really low self-esteem and I mean who wouldn’t when their boyfriend looked like a Greek god straight from the magazines.  
He looked over at Nico and saw that he had a blank face on, one that he only had when he was angry or was feeling too upset. 

And straight away Levi felt that sliver of doubt kick in that just maybe Nico was regretting being with him. He slowly squeezed his boyfriend's hand but Nico didn’t even bother looking at him, only looking straight ahead. 

They finally got to the on-call room that they frequently go to that surprisingly no one else ever uses so it is almost unofficially reserved for them.  
Levi couldn’t handle the sudden silence that fell over them and said the first thing that came to his mind

“God that was awkward wasn’t it”

“Thankfully the walk of shame is over, I don’t think I liked how that felt,” Nico said while looking at the window  
In an instant, Levi felt his world collapse. Walk of Shame? Does that mean Nico felt ashamed to be seen with him?


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you ashamed to be with me, was that why you wouldn’t look at me and acted like you had no emotions” Levi knew that he wasn’t the only one who heard his voice tremble. He ripped his hand away from Nico and held it to his side, gripping his pant leg.

Nico looked down at him in surprise and shook his head. “Levi, No I just meant that whole thing was so uncomfortable and I wish that never happened. I was also surprised since whenever I was out with my previous boyfriends that kind of thing never happened to us. I mean yeah people looked but it somehow didn’t feel like how they were staring at us today”

With each word that comes through Nico’s mouth Levi just felt his heart shatter to teeny tiny pieces. Of course, Nico and his previous relationships haven’t been looked at in such disgust and disappointment because everyone who Nico dated up until him also looked like Greek gods. So people must have felt like Levi was such a downgrade. 

Levi shook his head as tears streamed down his face and slowly started to back away. 

“Levi, please wait” Nico shouted after him and took a step forward. 

But Levi just ran and ran and ran until he was hidden away in one of the secret rooms that he had found in the hospital that had the belongings of a doctor named George O’ Malley who he found has passed away. 

Apart from him, no one else knew this place and he found himself comforted while looking at the medical charts and decorations in Dr.Malley’s room. He went over to the spare bed in the room and curled up in a ball and just started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add my baby George in here.  
>  I just miss him so much and it seemed like a very George thing to me to have a secret room where he relaxed and studied while at the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico Pov  
Nico was so angry at himself. He already knew that Levi had low self-esteem issues and yet he still acted like he was ashamed to be seen outside with him. The thing is that is the furthest from the truth. He just has never been looked at in such a way and it surprised him. And not to mention he was livid with the way people were looking at Levi like he wasn’t good enough for Nico. 

In fact, it was the other way around, Levi deserved much better than Nico. 

Nico knew he has been acting like such a bad boyfriend and ignoring Levi when something happened. But he couldn’t help himself. 

But this was no time to pity himself, he needed to go find his baby and apologize to him and clear the misunderstanding. 

He couldn’t bear to think that he had hurt Levi. His heart clenched at the way Levi’s eyes had watered and his lower lip trembled. Every step that Levi took away from Nico felt like someone had been stomping on his heart. 

He ran out of the on-call room and went to the front desk hoping that they have seen Levi. And just as he was about to step outside he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

He turned around only to see his ex-boyfriend, Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the positive comments and feedback. It was greatly appreciated. Hope y'all enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jo and Dr. Bailey were just walking through the corridors discussing an upcoming high profile operation when they were met with the sight of a disgruntled Levi with puffy, red eyes and tear stains on his cheek. 

They exchanged a worried glance and cautiously made their way over to stand on either side of him.

“Hey Levi, are you ok?” 

“Oh Doctor Bailey, was there something you wanted. I was a bit lost in my thoughts.”

“It’s alright Schmitt, I give you permission to call me Bailey”

Levi only nodded, his eyes downcast and his eyes swelling up again. 

Jo was very concerned. She knew Levi never cried unless something was serious and with the lack of Nico by his side she assumed that the reason that Levi was so upset was because of him. 

“Dr. Bailey, if you don’t mind I’m just going to take Levi for a walk “

Bailey found herself nodding she could tell the man needed a break now. He had been working very hard these past few days and he seemed to be going through something. She always did have a spot for the clumsy, nerdy intern who had proven time and time again that despite all of that he was a very good doctor when he focused. When he was working she would see bits of Derek and George’s (god she missed them more and more with each day that passed ) personality and traits in him with the way he handled things and how he treated his patients and she made it her personal mission to make this young man a respected and amazing doctor. She also found that with a bit of guidance and teaching he would make a great director one day and made a mental note to talk about this with the other doctors. 

She watched as Jo gently took Levi’s arm and walked him towards the hospital entrance where hopefully they could talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys. I have a lot going on right now so haven't had a lot of time to work on this so please excuse it if it's bad. I am also doing everything myself so I cannot make it perfect but I will try my best.   
> Thank you guys  
> :) 
> 
> p.s I'm feeling a bit stuck with this so feel free to give any suggestions or thoughts on what should happen. I was thinking of having a bit more angst between Nico and Levi ( yes I Know. but I kind of want Nico to struggle for a bit ya know and really make things up to Levi). But yeah any suggestions are welcome and I will look forward to reading them.


End file.
